Mistakes & Accidents
by nikkitan89
Summary: Max has made a huge mistake that he wish he didn't, and now, an accident could leave him with no chances to make up for that one HUGE mistake... ML. Please read & review!
1. What Accident?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters

In this story, the special unit never went after any of the aliens. Max, Isabel & Michael live peacefully, knowing who they really are, where they came from and they're satisfied so they don't try to search about Antar or anything. Tess does appear in this story but there's no Zan. And yes, Max, Isabel & Michael are aliens in this story but not Tess. Alex didn't die in this story so he's still in it, together with Liz, Maria and all the other main characters like the parents and all.

This is the second Roswell story I'm writing. I hope you guys like it. Please read & review!

**Chapter 1**

This is a diary entry of Max's, dated 2 years after Graduation

_This is the first birthday I've been spending alone since Liz and I got together during our first high school year. To be honest, it sucks being all alone on my 20th birthday. I wish things were the same as they were. I miss Liz so much. I can't believe I could actually lead myself to believe that she was cheating on me with Kyle. Yes, she was spending more time with Kyle, and I didn't like but I wish I didn't jump to conclusions just like that._

_I should never, ever have gone with Tess. I thought Liz was cheating on me and I asked Tess out so that we would be even but that was so wrong of me. Liz got really upset and it hurt so bad to see her like that. We had a talk, and she told me that she spent time with Kyle because he was very upset about Jessica Hank who literally shattered him. I felt so bad. I saw that she was totally honest about it, her eyes said it all. She said she saw me getting serious with Tess and broke up with me just like that, two months after Graduation._

_How could I have been so stupid? I could have been out having fun with Liz right now, or make out with her or something. I just can't stand not being with her. And this is all taking its toll on me. How much more could me birthday suck?_

What Max didn't realize was that his day was about to get even more shocking. He couldn't sleep without getting Liz out of his mind. Out of nowhere, he heard someone knocking on the door. He suspected it must be Isabel, who went out with Alex after the whole family celebrated Max's birthday with a home-cooked dinner, or his parents, who had gone out shopping for groceries. "I'm coming," he hollered as he made his way down the staircase.

Max opened the door and got the biggest shock of his life. "Is there a Mr. Evans living here?" the policeman at the door asked, holding a clipboard. "Yeah, which Mr. Evans are you looking for? My dad's not in at the moment," Max replied, worried that something might have happened to Isabel or anyone he & his family knew. "I'm looking for a Mr. Max Evans." The policeman said. "Oh, that would be me. What's going on?" Max asked, getting more worried. "There was an accident along the highway that leads to Northwestern University. We haven't been able identify who exactly the victim is, they're still working on it. All we know is that it's a female." The policeman informed Max. "What happened in the accident?" Max asked.

"A drunk driver crashed into the girl's car and she rammed into a tree. She's being taken to the local hospital now," the policeman said. "Jackie, it's him. Bring the small one here." "What small one?" Max asked, surprised. "You don't know about the baby? There was a baby in the car with the victim. She placed a note in the storage drawer near the steering wheel of the car. It read 'if anything should happen to me, please go and find Max Evans' and there was your address below it," the policeman said, shocking Max entirely.

Max stood there, entirely shocked by this whole thing. Thoughts ran through his mind. 'Who could have written that note? Was it Liz? It couldn't be, they made a clean break. Whose baby was that? Was it his? Was it someone else's?' Max had no idea. "Here, we thought the female victim would want you to take care of her," the policewoman named Jackie said as she handed the baby girl to Max. "We'll let you know more once we find out more," the policeman said. "Thanks, I'll be looking forward to more news." Max said, as he closed the door.

He brought the little girl into the living room. She looked to be about 5, 6 months old. Upon further examination, a realization hit him. The baby girl had Liz's gorgeous brown hair and his brown eyes!

TBC… Please do read & review and let me know what you all think!


	2. Why Am I Left Out?

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this next chapter…

Chapter 2

Max rocked the baby to sleep after the police left. A thousand different thoughts surged through his mind. He didn't know what to do with the baby, he had a hunch on whose baby it was but he still wasn't sure. The baby fell asleep in a couple of minutes. To Max, the little girl looked like an angel when she slept and the light in the living room accentuated her beautiful sleeping figure. She reminded him of how gorgeous Liz looked, even while she was sleeping.

Suddenly, the front door opened. "Hey Max," Isabel said as she closed the door. "Hey, don't wake her, ok?" Max said softly. "Ok, would you like to tell me how did that baby get here?" Isabel asked. "I don't know who she belongs to. The police came round and told me that there was an accident on a highway. Then they said that the victim was a female, and whoever she was, she left a note saying to inform me if anything should happen to her. And she was in the car when the accident happened but nothing happened to her so they brought her here cos whoever the victim was, they said it was obvious she trusted me and would want me to take care of the baby," Max explained to Isabel. "They said they'll let me know who the victim is as soon as they know. But till then, I guess I have to take care of her."

"Well, she is beautiful. She looks like a sleeping angel," Isabel said. "Can I hold her?" Max smiled, and passed the baby to Isabel. Their parents came home awhile later and were equally shocked when Max told them how the baby came about. "I can't believe what happened, that poor girl who got knocked over." Diane Evans said. "She is a beautiful baby," Phillip Evans commented. "What am I going to do with her?" Max asked. "Max, the girl obviously trusted you so just take care of this little one for a few days till the police find out." Diane said. "We can go baby shopping tomorrow if you want," Isabel offered. "Sure, that'll be cool," Max said.

At the baby store, Isabel and Max bought a whole load of things: diapers, milk, baby clothes, baby shoes, a car seat, a little bassinet and some baby toys. They later headed to the Crashdown where they met Alex, Maria and Michael for lunch. "Hey guys," Max said, as he and Isabel walked into the Crashdown. "Oh my goodness, what is Hayley doing with you?" Maria exclaimed when she saw Max with the baby girl. "Her name's Hayley? How did you know her name?" Max asked, absolutely shocked; as was Isabel. "How could I not know? That is Liz's 5 and a half month daughter you're holding!" Maria said. "What is she doing with you?"

Max explained the whole situation with the police last night. "No wonder I couldn't contact her the whole time long! Oh my goodness," Maria was utterly shocked. Michael tried to calm his traumatized girlfriend down. Max's phone rang a minute later. Hayley was shaken out of her noontime nap and started crying. Isabel took the little girl and started rocking her back to sleep. "Hello?" Max answered. A couple of minutes later, Max told them, "Let's go to the hospital, now!"

The 5 of them rushed to the hospital where Max met the same policeman and Jackie, the policewomen he met the night before. "The victim is Liz Parker, right?" Max asked the policeman. "Yeah, we just called her parents." The policeman said. "Can we go see her?" Maria asked. "Yeah, just don't make too much noise." Jackie said. "How bad is she?" Alex asked. "She broke her left leg and her left arm. She's unconscious right now. The doctor said she might not wake up so soon," Jackie said.

The 5 of them rushed into the room and saw Liz lying on the bed there, unconscious. Max immediately rushed to her side, and took her hand as he let a few tears roll down his cheeks. The first thing he wanted to do was heal her but just as he was about to, Isabel stopped him. "Are you crazy? If you do that, they'll definitely suspect something," Isabel said. "But I can't help it! I can't stand seeing her like this!" Max said. "Max, Liz wouldn't want you to risk anything, she'll be ok," Maria said, hoping Max would be comforted.

Liz parents came in awhile later. "Wow, the whole gang is here," Nancy Parker commented. "So there's Hayley. We were getting worried about her," Jeff Parker said. Max handed Hayley over to the Parkers, as the 5 of them left the room to give the Parkers some privacy with their daughter.

Outside, Alex & Isabel decided to leave and come back later that night, as did Michael but Maria and Max stayed on. "Maria, tell me the whole story about Hayley," Max said. "Max, I wish I could but Liz has sworn me to secrecy about Hayley," Maria said, as she ached for Max. She knew that deep down, Max still loved Liz. "So you're just going to leave me in the dark about this? You obviously know that I somewhat know that Hayley could very well be my daughter. And you choose to leave me in the dark about my own daughter!" Max said angrily, and stood up and left. "Max, wait!" Maria called. "What's the use of me staying here?" Max stopped and asked Maria. "Does Liz even want me here? Does she still feel for me the way I feel for her? Can you answer that? She doesn't even want to tell me that I have a daughter with her. She chooses to keep me out of everything, even when Hayley is biologically mine as much as Hayley is hers. What's the use of me staying here? She's just going to blow me off again!" Max said in a very harsh tone and left, his heart aching. He felt bad that Maria had to bear the brunt of his anger but he knew that if Liz didn't even tell him about Hayley, it was obvious that she no longer wanted him back in her life.

TBC… please review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks…


	3. I Wish I Could Tell

Thanks to those who reviewed! Please do let me know all your comments… I really appreciate them… enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

Max walked towards the Evans' jeep in a very upset state. He couldn't believe that Maria didn't want to tell the truth about Hayley. Most of all, he couldn't believe that Liz didn't want to tell him about Hayley. He drove home wondering when he would recover from this heartbreak.

Maria watched Max walked off angrily. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell him everything. She hated seeing Max get angry. Hell, she hated seeing any of her friends getting angry but it was different for her and Michael. She sighed when she thought about Liz. She knew that Liz still loved Max and that Max still loved Liz, but Liz didn't want to go through another emotional rollercoaster, and especially not now because of Hayley. Maria sank into the chair as the memories of what happened after Graduation flooded her mind.

_Liz came crying to Maria right after she broke it off with Max. "Girlfriend, what happened?" Maria asked as she tried to comfort Liz. Liz sobbed non-stop and told Maria everything that happened. Maria let Liz stay over, hoping that she would get over it. Maria knew that no matter how hard Max tried to get close to Liz again, Liz just stayed away._

_Liz enrolled in Northwestern and was due to start the next semester which was a month away. Till then, she promised Maria she'd work with Maria at the Crashdown. Then came the bombshell that Liz never expected. Two weeks after she broke up with Max, she found out she was 3 months pregnant, with his child. Once again, Liz came crying to Maria, not knowing what to do. She stayed over at Maria's place the night she found out, the two of them discussing what to do. Liz didn't believe in abortions and neither did Maria but Liz didn't know how she was going to raise a child all by herself. Maria convinced her to have a talk with her parents which Liz agreed._

_Liz's parents were upset that their daughter was pregnant but in the end, they offered her support. There was nothing else they could do. Liz told Maria that she wanted to stay away from Max. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Maria asked Liz. Liz started crying and that's when Maria found out that she still loved Max so much. "Why don't you tell him about the baby then?" Maria asked. "I don't want him to get back with me just because of the baby. I don't want to risk that. I don't even know if he still loves me and I'm not ready for that whole emotional rollercoaster again, I have to take of a baby for goodness sake!" Liz said, although Maria knew that deep inside of her, she knew that Max felt the same._

_No amount of persuasion could get Liz to agree to tell Max. She simply refused no matter what. The only other person she willingly let in on this 'secret' was Alex because she trusted Alex. To stay away from Max, Liz rented a single room at Northwestern's student hostel. She and Maria planned to meet up every weekend as Maria willingly volunteered to drive down. She didn't want her now-pregnant best friend to have to travel up and down. So Liz moved into the hostel and met up with Maria every weekend where there were times when Alex or her parents would come along._

_Maria always updated her about Max and in return, she'd let Maria talk to her belly cos Maria insisted that babies could hear voices outside the womb. Maria knew that behind the happy front that Liz always put up, she really wanted Max so badly. Liz made Maria promise that no matter what happened, Maria was not allowed to say anything about the baby. Being the best friend that she always was, Maria agreed._

_On a special weekend, one month before Liz was due; Maria, Alex & the Parkers planned a special treat for Liz. Maria knew that Liz always went for her check-ups every 4th Friday and that was a 4th Friday so the 4 of them went into Liz's room (thanks to the extra key that Liz had entrusted Maria with) and decorated the whole room with pink stuff: pink streamers, pink balloons, pink presents and a huge pink cake. The look of surprise on Liz's face was an expression Maria would always remember. Liz couldn't believe that the 4 of them would throw her a surprise baby shower like that. They all had fun that night, staying late into the night to talk. Lucky for Liz, the baby was due in the middle of the holidays. The university hostel still allowed students to stay there, as long as they paid rent._

_2 weeks after the little baby shower they had for Liz, Maria received a mid-day call from Liz. "Maria, you gotta come down here now," Liz said over the phone. Liz went into labor 2 weeks early. "I'll be there as fast as I can," Maria said, trying not to be overcome with the excitement of going to see the birth of her goddaughter. Some hours later, Liz gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Hayley Miranda Evans-Parker. Hayley was a beautiful baby who looked like a replica of Liz except for the fact that she had Max's eyes._

_The Parkers made Liz stay in Roswell for 2 weeks until she got used to having Hayley around. They knew she didn't want to see Max and they understood her situation. Liz couldn't believe she had such understanding parents. The Parkers absolutely adored Hayley and so did her godmother Maria and new Uncle Alex. After 2 weeks, Liz moved back into the Northwestern hostel and drove back every weekend to see her parents, Alex and Maria._

Maria started tearing, knowing that Liz got into the accident on one of her usual weekend trips back. 'Why do you still want to keep Max in the dark, Liz?' That was the one question that Maria wanted answered that instant.

TBC… please review! Thanks!


	4. Confusion

Huge, HUGE apologies to all those who read this story. I really didn't know how I wanted to continue this story. Any good ideas? Thanks loads for reading and I can't wait to hear from you guys.

**Chapter 4**

Liz woke up 2 days after getting into hospital. She couldn't remember much of what happened that night. All she knew was that she was driving with Hayley in the backseat and all of a sudden, a car swerved by and hit her. All she heard was her daughter's cries and then everything went black.

"Liz?" Maria called out to her the moment she opened her eyes. "How are you, girlfriend?" Liz tried to sit up so Maria helped her. "I'm ok. My leg kinda hurts" Liz answered. "Oh, the doctor said you kind of dislocated your right ankle but other than that, you're fine." Maria told her. "And Hayley's with your parents." "Is she alright?" Liz asked, concerned for her daughter's safety. "Yeah, she's fine. And she's met her father," Maria informed a shocked Liz.

"Max? How, how did that happen?" Liz said, alarmed. "You kept a note in your car telling people to inform Max if anything happened to you, remember? The police didn't know what to do with Hayley cos you were unconscious, so they brought her to Max. He took care of her for the night and brought her to the Crashdown, where I recognized her. He found out that Hayley really was his daughter and things went a little bad…" Maria told Liz.

Liz just looked at Maria. She didn't know what to do. "Oh man, what should I do?" Liz thought aloud. "He wanted to know the whole story about Hayley but I didn't tell him, just like I promised. He stomped off angrily and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't," Maria said. Liz smiled at Maria weakly. She wondered what she was going to do about Max.

_-Flashback-_

_When Liz first held Hayley after she was born, all she could think of is Max. She looked down at the gorgeous baby she held and all she noticed was how much Hayley's eyes looked like Max's mesmerizing soulful eyes. She knew that Hayley was only three-quarter human and a quarter alien._

"_Hey there, my Hayley darling," Liz said to her newborn little girl. "Mummy loves you so much and I know that daddy will love you to but you may never get to meet him."_

_A week after Hayley was born; Liz was contemplating hard if she should tell Max about his unknown daughter. She didn't know how to break it to him. She didn't know if he'd accept the little girl. She picked up the phone and dialed Max's number. "Hello?" came the voice she missed hearing so badly. Liz put down the phone the moment she heard Max's voice. Then she held her little girl and cried, for losing the love of her life and for her little girl who may never know her father._

_-End of flashback-_

Liz was discharged the next day with a cast around her ankle. Maria drove her home, where Liz's parents and Hayley were waiting for Liz's return. "This little girl here has really been missing you," Nancy Parker said to Liz, as she hugged her daughter and handed her granddaughter over to Liz. "Max called a couple of times," Jeff Parker told Liz. "We just told him that you weren't discharged yet." "Thanks dad," Liz said, and hugged her dad.

A week later,

Liz's ankle was recovering well. She hadn't gone back to uni yet as she couldn't really walk around much. She looked over at Hayley who was lying on her bed, next to her. Hayley just turned to look at Liz and gave her mum a cheeky grin that reminded Liz so much of Max. "Do you want to meet your daddy, sweetheart?" Liz asked her daughter. She knew that Hayley wouldn't be able to reply but somehow, it seemed as though Hayley understood what her mum was saying. She squealed and giggled at Liz. "You really want to, sweetheart?" Liz looked at her daughter and decided to go and find Max. She left a note for her parents and left for the Evans' home.

Upon reaching the lane where the Evans' home was, Liz contemplated turning back. But one look at her daughter, she knew she had to do this for her daughter's sake. She parked by the side of the road, carried Hayley and made her way slowly to the front door of the Evans' home.

She rang the doorbell. A moment later, Max opened the door. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Liz with Hayley. Liz hadn't seen Max in over a year. To her, he was still as gorgeous as ever. She looked up at him, the love of her life, and didn't know what to do.

-Flashback-

Liz opened her front door a week after she and Max broke up and found him standing there. "What do you want, Max?" Liz asked him angrily. "Liz, I'm really sorry. I'd do anything to have you back in my life. I love you so much. Please Liz, let me make it up to you. I'm really sorry." Max pleaded. Liz's heart told her to accept him back but she wasn't so sure. "Max, it's over, ok? Just go on with your life and leave me alone." Liz said, slamming the front door in Max's face.

-End of flashback-

Liz and Max stood there, just staring at each other for a few minutes. Liz didn't know what to do. Looking directly into Max's eyes, she broke down in tears and held onto her daughter. The next moment, she felt his arms around her, wrapping her and Hayley in a tight embrace.

Liz just cried as Max held her. "It's ok, it's ok," he said, as he stroked her hair.

TBC…

That's all for this chapter… what do you guys think? Please do leave me comments… thanks so much!


	5. A Tiny Step

Thanks so much for the reviews! I really, really appreciate them loads!

To jillybean2000: sorry, but I doubt I could write the gang against the 'world' stories cos in my story, they're not being hunted or anything so yeah…

Chapter 5

Liz felt herself "melting" into the arms of her one true love. She'd missed him so much. She missed the way his strong arms held her. She missed the way he kissed her, the way he stroked her hair, the way he looked at her. She missed everything about Max.

Max couldn't take the sight of Liz crying. He loved her too much. He never wanted to see another tear fall from her gorgeous brown eyes. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his hand and led her, together with little Hayley, into his room.

Liz sat on Max's bed and placed Hayley on her laps as Max went to get Liz a drink. He came back and all he could do was stare at Liz and Hayley on his bed. His family was here. All he ever wanted was right here in this room. When he and Liz dated, he always dreamt that they would one day get married in a lavish wedding and have many, many kids.

"What are you staring at?" Liz asked Max. "Nothing," Max said as he handed her a coke and sat on bean bag he had opposite his bed. "What made you come by today?" Max asked her. Liz didn't know how she would answer that question. She looked up at Max and saw how much he cared for her, how much he still loved her. She turned Hayley around to face her and asked her little girl, "Do you want daddy to hold you?" Hayley just smiled, being the happy baby she always was.

"You mean, I…?" Max stuttered. He didn't know what to say as Liz just handed little Hayley over to him. "I know you've held her before but I thought you might like to get to know her," Liz said to Max. Max just stared at little Hayley. She looked as though she was going to cry for her mummy. "Hey there, sweetheart, daddy loves you so much, you know that?" Max told his little girl. She seemed to understand what Max just said and started giggling at Max. Max just laughed when he saw Hayley's reaction.

Liz looked at the father-daughter interaction. Hayley seemed to be taking to her dad rather easily. Liz wished she could do the same. How she wished that everything could go back to the way it was before. But she was afraid, afraid that Max would hurt her again. After so long, she didn't know what to expect from him anymore. He was no longer "her" Max.

Max, sensing Liz's glance at him, looked up at her. He sensed her fear and her worries but couldn't put a finger on what caused it. Hayley started crying and it was then Liz realized that it was Hayley's feeding time. "Max, do you have hot water in the kitchen?" Liz asked. "Yeah," Max said. "Do you need my help?" "It's ok. I think Hayley would want her daddy to spend a little more time with her," Liz said and smiled as she headed to the kitchen to get the hot water for Hayley's milk.

In a couple of minutes, Liz came back with Hayley's bottle. "You wanna feed her?" Liz asked Max. "Really? I could?" Max asked, happy that Liz was giving him a chance to know his daughter. Liz handed the bottle to Max who gave it to Hayley. Liz watched as Max easily took to his new role as Hayley's dad. As Hayley was drinking, Max couldn't help but notice how perfect she was. "Liz, she has your hair and your face," Max said, smiling at Liz. "Well, she has your eyes," Liz said. When Hayley finished drinking the milk, Liz was about to reach for Hayley to burp her when she realized that Max was going to do the same. "Wow, somebody's knows how to take care of a baby," Liz said, laughing. "I took care of her for a day, remember?" Max replied, unable to wipe the beaming smile off his face.

"Liz, would you stay for dinner, please?" Max asked. He wanted to spend more time with Hayley but most of all, he wanted Liz around. Liz saw the expectant look on his face. "Ok, I just gotta call home and tell my mum," Liz replied as she dialed home on her mobile phone. Max then called his mum and told her that they would be having a guest at dinner. After that, he came up with a crazy idea of taking Hayley to the park. "Liz, is it alright if we go to the park?" Max asked. "The park?" Liz replied, surprised that Max would come up with such a suggestion to pass the hour they had before dinner. "Yeah, I thought I'll let Hayley have her first playground experience," Max said. Liz smiled and nodded.

At the park, Max took Hayley to play on the swings and the slides. He handed Liz his camera, asking if she'd take pictures of him and Hayley together. So as Max had a ball of a time with Hayley, Liz took a dozen different pictures of them together. Seeing Max at ease with being a dad and seeing him being a kid again with Hayley, Liz couldn't help but laugh out loud. Max took the camera from Liz and took pictures of her laughing. "What was that for?" Liz exclaimed, 'hitting' Max for being cheeky. "You looked cute, laughing right there," Max said, smiling. "Come on, it's your turn to play with her. I kind of forgot how tiring it was playing around the playground." Liz laughed and took Hayley on another round of swings and slides. Max took a whole load of pictures of them, and another load of pictures of Liz alone.

Max loved the way her hair framed her face when the sun shone in. He loved the way she smiled when Hayley giggled after a ride down the slide. Seeing Liz play with Hayley made him head over heels for her again. "Hey Max, isn't it time to go back?" Liz asked. Max looked at his watch and realized an hour and a quarter had passed. He asked a babysitter who was sitting on the bench nearby if she could take a picture for him. "We have one more thing to do," Max said, as he asked the babysitter to take a picture for the 3 of them. "Ok, now we can go back," Max said, happy that he got his 'family' picture. "Kinda sneaky of you, Max Evans," Liz said, smiling at him cheekily. "I thought Hayley would like to remember her first playground experience," Max replied, as Liz handed Hayley over to him and they made their way back to Max's house.

"Liz!" Diane Evans exclaimed as she saw Liz walk in with Max. "Mrs. Evans! How are you?" Liz asked, as Diane hugged her. "I'm fine, thank you. How's your leg?" Diane asked Liz. "Its fine, Mrs. Evans," Liz replied. "Ok, dinner in five minutes. Isabel's not coming home for dinner today," Diane announced. Max and Liz then placed Hayley on Max's bed and the little girl fell asleep almost immediately. "Guess the playground wears her out, huh?" Max said quietly, not wanting to wake the already-asleep Hayley. "Come on, let's go get dinner." Max ushered Liz to the dining table outside.

At the dinner table, Phillip and Diane were full of questions about Hayley. "So what made you come by today, Liz?" Phillip asked. Liz didn't really know how to answer that as the real reason was that she missed Max. "I wanted to thank Max for taking care of Hayley that day," Liz said. About an hour after dinner, Liz said she'd better get home. She said goodbye to the Diane and Phillip who were extremely happy after getting to play with their granddaughter after dinner. Max offered to drive Liz home but she told him that she drove. So Max carried Hayley and walked Liz to the car.

"Liz, thank you so much for dropping by. I really appreciate it," Max said as he put Hayley in her car seat. "You're welcome, I had a good time today," Liz said, smiling at Max. "Can I come by someday?" Max asked. "Yeah, sure. But I'll be going back to Northwestern in a week so after this week, I'll only be around on the weekends," Liz told him. "No problem." Max said, beaming at Liz.

"Bye Max," Liz said as she climbed into the driver's seat. "Liz," Max called out as she was about to sit down and impulsively gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Liz didn't know how to reply to Max's kiss but she couldn't keep the huge smile off her face. "I'll see you soon. Bye Max," Liz said, smiling. "Bye Liz," Max said as Liz closed the car door and drove off.

'I'll make you fall in love with me all over again,' Max thought to himself. 'I'm gonna show Liz that she's the one I want and that I'd never hurt her again.'

TBC…


	6. A Love That Never Died

Thanks loads to dawnfaer for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 6

Liz drove home and laid the already-asleep Hayley onto her bed. Liz watched her sleeping daughter and thought about all that happened with Max. She really missed him so much. She never thought that Max would take to his new job of being a father so easily but he did. And that kiss Max gave her, she wanted more. Falling asleep, she dreamt of how she and Max were a real family.

A day before Liz was going back to Northwestern,

"I'm coming," Liz shouted as she picked up Hayley who was fussing big time. Liz opened the door with one arm, Hayley in her other arm. And there he was, standing in front of her.

"Max! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Liz said, surprised by Max's visit. Her hair was in a mess and all she was wearing was a camisole top and denim shorts. Max stared at Liz, the love of his life, holding his daughter and still looking so gorgeous despite the mess in her hair.

"Well, you're going back to Northwestern tomorrow right? So I figured I'll drop by and see you & Hayley. That's ok, right?" Max asked, smiling at Liz. "Yeah, sure. Why don't you come in?" Liz said, as Max went into a place he used to go everyday 2 years ago.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Liz asked "No, I'm fine, it's ok," Max said. Liz just stood there, looking at Max. Max caught Liz looking and smiled. He missed her so much. And then suddenly, Max just leaned in and kissed Liz. Liz was shocked but she gave in. She couldn't help it.

Liz pulled back for awhile. "You forgot, she's here. I don't think we wanna expose her to such stuff at the age of 6 months, right?" Liz asked, beaming. "Come on, I'll go put her down." Liz went into her room and placed Hayley into her cot. She turned around and Max was there, staring at her with his eyes shining ever so brightly. "I missed you, so much, Liz," Max said softly. "I missed you too," Liz said. Max kissed her and then Liz started crying.

"What's wrong Liz? Did I do anything wrong?" Max asked her softly as they both sat on her bed. Liz shook her head. "I'm sorry I kept her from you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hayley," Liz told Max. "It's okay, it's okay. I know how much I broke your heart and I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Max asked.

Liz looked up at him, seeing the eyes she wanted to look at for the rest of her life. "I love you," Liz said, as she placed her head on Max's shoulder. "Oh Liz, I love you too," Max said, kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

Liz returned to Northwestern the next day after having spent the previous day with Max. The following week, Liz came back to Roswell with Hayley again. Walking to her bedroom, she got the biggest surprise ever. Her room had a huge banner saying "I love you both, Liz & Hayley" hung across her window. There were roses all over her bed and a picture frame in the middle of it. Hayley's white cot had a new paint job and was painted pink with gold stars all over.

Liz held Hayley with one hand and took the photo frame in the other. The picture was of Liz, Max & Hayley in the park. They really looked like a whole family. Underneath the frame was a card, which Liz opened immediately.

_Dear Liz,_

_I know that the hurt and pain I caused you really tore you apart and I can never tell you how sorry I am for causing you all that. When you came by the other day, I couldn't believe that you'd even want to talk to me after everything. I was so ecstatic. Liz, I know how hard it was on you to carry a baby and have it all by yourself. You're so strong; you actually brought Hayley up by yourself since her birth. Liz, I know I may be a little too late to say this but I love you. I love every little bit of you. I love the way your brown eyes shine in the sun. I love the way your hair smells. I love the way your smile brightens up your whole face._

_Liz, I'm really sorry and I hope we can start again. I'm gonna do every little bit to make it up to you and Hayley. Liz, I can't live without you. I can't go on with life knowing you're out there somewhere and I can't be with you. Please, if you could just give me this one chance to make it all up to you, I'd be so honoured. I love you. Send my love to Hayley too…_

_All my love,_

_Max_

Liz read the whole card and was really touched by Max. Truth is, she always loved him and never stopped. She just didn't wanna admit it. Just then, her phone rang. "Hello?" Liz answered. "I guess you saw your room?" came Max's voice over the phone. "I did, thank you," Liz said. "Liz, I really do love you," Max told her sincerely. "I love you too," Liz said. She realized a shadow was standing outside her window, on the balcony. "And you can come in, Max," Liz said, laughing. Max came in through the window. "How did you figure out that I was outside?" Max asked, laughing. "I'm not blind, you know," Liz said, smiling at Max.

Max kissed Hayley on the cheek and the little girl laughed at her father. "Go on, you can hold her," Liz said, as Max took his little girl in his arms. "She looks like she's gonna sleep soon," Max said, looking down at his daughter and kissing her forehead. Liz placed the roses on her table as Max laid Hayley down on Liz's bed. Both of them then laid down with Hayley, both on one side of her as she fell asleep.

"She's so beautiful, Liz. Thank you," Max said softly. "Thank you for what?" Liz asked. "For keeping her and for having her. I can't believe we, you know, made her," Max said as he gave Liz a kiss. Liz lifted Hayley up and placed her in her cot and then climbed back to her bed. "Max, stay the night. Please?" Liz asked softly. "I'll love to," Max said as Liz cuddled up to him and they both fell asleep together.

TBC… please do review!


	7. Misunderstanding

_Author's note: Huge apologies for the long wait for this chapter. See, I thought nobody's reading this story anymore so I didn't bother to write anymore. So if you all want more, please do review!_

Chapter 7

Two weeks later…

Max finished work for the day and went to get some food at the Crashdown. "Max, hi! How are you?" Max turned around and saw Ella Rae standing there. "Ella, hey! I'm good, how are you?"

Ella was Max's junior by a year in high school. They met when they both wanted to borrow the same science book in the library way back in high school. They both were also in the school environmental club so they kind of hung out at club meetings.

"I'm good too! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Max said to Ella. "Same here! How's everything?" Ella asked. "It's pretty much the same. How about joining me for some food and catch up for old times' sake?" Max asked. "Sure, I'd love to." Ella replied as the two of them sat down at a table.

Max and Ella had a nice time at the café, catching up and telling each other about their lives after high school. After about two hours, they both decided to head back home. Ella didn't drive so Max gave her a lift home, as it was on the way to his house.

Liz was driving to Max's house with little Hayley in the back. She wanted to give Max a surprise in the middle of the week, since he was always surprising her with the occasional visit or a sudden delivery of flowers.

As she was a couple of streets away from Max's house, she saw Max's car in the driveway of another house. 'What on earth is Max doing there?' Liz stopped the car and she saw Max opening the door for another girl.

'How could he do this to me?" She thought to herself. She didn't want to jump to conclusions so she waited awhile and watched the two of them.

Max walked Ella to her door. "It was nice bumping into you again, Max," Ella said. "Yeah, you too. Keep in touch, yeah?" Max told her. He gave her a little hug and started walking back to his car.

Liz couldn't take it after seeing that whole scene. She picked up a sleeping Hayley and walked over to Max's car.

Max walked back to his car and got the biggest shock. "Liz! Honey, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised. "I thought you weren't going to come back till Friday?" Liz just glared at him. "So much for coming back to give you a surprise." She said angrily. "Liz, baby, what's wrong?" Max asked, wanting to know the cause of her angry tone of voice. "What's wrong?" Liz was furious. "I drive back to give you a surprise visit and you're out with your new girlfriend. How nice!" "Liz, it's not what you think it is," Max told her, realizing she saw him with Ella. "Yeah. Like I believe you this time." Liz said as she turned around and walked back to her car. "Liz, please! I can explain!" Max called out after her. Liz just drove off.

'What have I done now?" Max thought, looking at the image of Liz's car driving away.

So what do you guys think? Please leave me reviews… and suggestions too, if you want…


End file.
